monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaniac/monster size
'Tiny Monsters ' Monsters smaller than humans. *Smaller Fish, like Tuna. *Felyneand Melynx *Shakalaka(like Cha-Cha!) *Vespoidand Bnahabra *Hornetaur *Altaroth *Giggi *Kelbi *Hermitaurand Ceanataur *Some very special Yian Kut-Ku, Khezu, and Uragaan... 'edit Small Monsters ' Monsters equivalent to, or only slightly larger than humans. *Some of the larger Fish. Sharqs, Molids, etc... *Apceros *Rhenoplos *Epioth *Remobra *Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, and Giaprey *Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, and Giadrome *Jaggi, Jaggiaand Baggi *Cephalos *Delex *Uroktor *Ludroth *Kirin 'edit Medium Monsters ' Monsters nearly as large as a minivan. A comparison of sizes from many of the monsters from Monster Hunter Frontier. *Popo *Bulldrome *Congalalaand Blangonga *Rajang *Aptonoth *Great Jaggiand Great Baggi *Yian Kut-Kuand Yian Garuga *Hypnocatrice *Gypceros *Qurupeco *Daimyo Hermitaurand Shogun Ceanataur *Cephadrome *Gobul *Royal Ludroth *Barroth *Gigginox *Tigrex, Nargacugaand Barioth *Rathalosand Rathian *Basarios *Kushala Daora *Teostraand Lunastra *Chameleos 'edit Large Monsters ' Monsters exceeding the size of small houses. *Plesiothand Lavasioth *Lagiacrusand Agnaktor *Monoblosand Diablos *Gravios *Uragaan *Deviljho *Akantor *Ukanlos *Fatalis *Alatreon *Yama Tsukami *Shen Gao-Ren(Crouching) 'edit Gigantic Monsters ' Monsters nearly double to triple the size of Yama Tsukami. *Shen Gao-Ren(Standing Up. Very long legs.) *Lao Shan-Lung *Jhen Mohran *Ceadeus *Raviente- Currently the largest Monster. | NAME | LENGTH | ---- | Page 1 | ---- |Giadrome | 649.8 ~ 908.2/959.9 |Velcidrome | 649.8 ~ 908.2/959.9 |Gendrome | 651.6 ~ 900.5/959.1 |Iodrome | 689.4 ~ 1053.5/1123.2 |Yian Kut-Ku | 791.0/827.8 ~ 1131.4/1195.7 |Yian Garuga | 887.3/918.2 ~ 1248.4/1310.3 |Gypceros |912.3/942.7 ~ 1267.1/1348.2 |Rathian | 1448.1/1530.4 ~ 2122.8/2303.8 |Rathalos | 1433.9 ~ 2069.3/2248.6 ---- | Page 2 | ---- |Khezu | 436.6/812.1 ~ 1178.8/1187.6 |Basarios | 1154.9/1193.8 ~ 1673.9/1699.9 |Gravios | 1946.3/2036.9 ~ 2834.9/2939.9 |Monoblos | 1863.9 ~ 2545.3/2745.8 |Diablos | 1913.7 ~ 2770.8/2930.3 |Tigrex | 1527.1/1561.8 ~ 2134.4/2255.9 |Cephadrome | 1340.6/1415.2 ~ 1876.7/2015.6 |Plesioth | 2153.1/2245.7 ~ 3102.4/3241.3 |Diamyo Hermitaur | 887.4/918.7 ~ 1284.1/1346.8 ---- | Page 3 | ---- |Shogun Ceanataur | 742.2/811.2 ~ 1035.6/1294.5 | |Bulldrome | 509.4/554.7 ~ 735.8/820.7 | |Congalala | 915.1/954.5 ~ 1230.0/1328.4 | |Blangonga | 825.6 ~ 1195.4/1221.2 | |Rajang | 960.0/1008.0 ~ 1344.0/1631.2 | |Kirin | 440.9/450.4 ~ 821.8/868.2 | |Kushala Daora | 1403.5/1435.1 ~ 1892.4/2081.6 | |Chameleos | 1656.8/1674.2 ~ 2459.0/2616.0 | |Lunastra | 1496.4/1583.4 ~ 2105.4/2575.2 | ---- | Page 4 | ---- |Teostra | 1496.4 ~ 2175.0/2610.0 | | | | ---- Giadrome KING: A Strong Foe - The Giadrome! (G 6*) MINI: A Strong Foe - The Giadrome! (G 6*) Velocidrome KING: Flanked by Velocidrome (G 6*) MINI: Flanked by Velocidrome (G 6*) Gendrome KING: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) KING: The Underwater Terror (G 7*) KING: The Runaway Diablos (G 8*) MINI: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) Iodrome KING: An Evening Soaked in Posion (G 7*) KING: Terror of the Gravios (G 8*) MINI: Basarios: Unseen Peril (G 7*) Yian Kut-Ku KING: Trapped by the Yian Kut-Ku (G 6*) KING: Gathering - Forest and Hills (G 7*) MINI: Trapped by the Yian Kut-Ku (G 6*) MINI: Gathering - Forest and Hills (G 7*) MINI: Download Quest (459.9) Yian Garuga KING: The Long Black Garuga (Elder 4*) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Long Black Garuga (Elder 4*) MINI: Download Quest Gypceros KING: The Posion Gas (G 7*) MINI: The Posion Gas (G 7*) Rathian KING: Pink Dance in the Jungle (Elder 6*) KING: Find the Golden Phantom (G 8*) KING: Blue Sky, Pink Earth (G 8*) MINI: Pink Dance in the Jungle (Elder 6*) MINI: A Troublesome Pair (G 8*) MINI: Find the Golden Phantom (G 8*) MINI: Download Quest Rathalos KING: Attack of the Rathalos (Elder 6*) KING: Deny the Silver Rathalos (G 8*) KING: Blue Sky, Pink Earth (G 8*) MINI: Attack of the Rathalos (Elder 6*) MINI: Deny the Silver Rathalos (G 8*) MINI: A Troublesome Pair (G 8*) Khezu KING: Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) KING: Red Shadow on the Swamp (G 7*) MINI: Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) MINI: Download Quest Basarios KING: Basarios: Unseen Peril (G 7*) MINI: Basarios: Unseen Peril (G 7*) Gravios KING: Terror of the Gravios (G 8*) KING: Black Rock in the Swamp (G 8*) MINI: Terror of the Gravios (G 8*) MINI: Black Rock in the Swamp (G 8*) Monoblos KING: The Silver Horn (Elder 4*) MINI: The Silver Horn (Elder 4*) MINI: Battle of the Blos (Elder 4*) Diablos KING: Four Horns (Elder 6*) KING: The Fierce Black Horn (G 8*) KING: Four Horns (G 8*) MINI: The Fierce Black Horn (Elder 5*) MINI: Four Horns (Elder 6*) Tigrex | CHECK the current quest or The Tigrex's Roar KING: Land of the Tremors (G 8*) MINI: Land of the Tremors (G 8*) Cephadrome KING: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) MINI: The Land Shark (Elder 2*) MINI: Pursuit of the Sand Wyvern (G 6*) Plesioth KING: Dual Plesioth (Elder 6*) KING: Dual Plesioth (G 7*) MINI: Dual Plesioth (Elder 6*) MINI: Dual Plesioth (G 7*) Diamyo Hermitaur KING: Ultimate Crab Dinner (G 6*) KING: Download Quest MINI: Ultimate Crab Dinner (G 6*) Shogun Ceanataur KING: The Shogun's Encampment (G 7*) KING: The Shogun's Encampment (Elder 6) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Shogun's Encampment (Elder 6) Bulldrome KING: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) KING: The King of the Mountains (G 7*) KING: The Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) KING: An Evening Soaked in the Poison (G 7*) MINI: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) MINI: The Electrified Wyvern (G 7*) MINI: An Evening Soaked in the Poison (G 7*) MINI: The Purple Poison Menace (G 7*) There's too many so this is all I will list here. Congalala KING: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) MINI: Conga Counterattack! (G 6*) MINI: The Pink Fur Party (G 4*) MINI: The Mischief-maker (G 3*) Blangonga KING: Two Roars in the Snow (G 7*) KING: The King of the Mountains (G 7*) MINI: Two Roars in the Snow (G 7*) MINI: The King of the Mountains (G 7*) Rajang KING: The Last Invitation (Elder 6*) KING: Rajang of Mountain Flames (G 8*) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Last Invitation (Elder 6*) MINI: The Rajang in the Snow (G 8*) MINI: Download Training Kirin KING: The White Brute (G 7*) KING: The Fleeting Shadow (G 8*) KING: Download Quest MINI: The Last Invitation (Elder 6*) MINI: Training School Kushala Daora KING: Attack of the Wind Dragon (G 5*) KING: Elder Dragon of the Wind (G 8*) MINI: Attack of the Wind Dragon (G 5*) MINI: Elder Dragon of the Wind (G 8*) Chameleos KING: The Elder Dragon of Mist (G 8*) KING: Towards the Silence (G 8*) MINI: The Elder Dragon of Mist (Elder 5*) MINI: The Elder Dragon of Mist (G 8*) MINI: Towards the Silence (G 8*) Lunastra KING: Overseer of the Ancients (Elder 5*) KING: Check the Ancient Tower (Elder 5*) MINI: Overseer of the Ancients (Elder 5*) MINI: Check the Ancient Tower (Elder 5*) Teostra KING: The War of Immolation (G 8*) KING: A Sun with Fangs (Elder 6*) MINI: A Sun with Fangs (Elder 6*) Category:Blog posts